The present invention relates to data transfer systems and has been developed with particular attention paid to the possible application to cycles, such as competition bicycles. In any case, the reference to this possible application, and in particular the reference to the application to racing bicycles, must not be interpreted as limiting the possible field of application of the invention.
Over the last few years there has developed, in the cycle sector, the tendency to associate to cycles sensors of various nature so as to be able to acquire information of various kinds regarding the use/behaviour of the means, for instance, in order to be able to intervene through actuators to modify—according to certain criteria, acting both in an automatic way and according to specific commands issued by the user the conditions of use/behaviour of the means, in particular as regards its set.
This tendency is expressed, in particular, in the direction of a continuous increase in the quantity of data picked up and processed, which results in the need to have available increasingly more sophisticated and articulated systems, these being systems which, since they have to be mounted on board the cycle, must not adversely affect the performance of the latter, in particular in terms of weight, overall dimensions, and consumption of electrical energy.
The purpose of the present invention is to meet the ever-greater needs felt in the sector, overcoming the drawbacks outlined above.